The Lost Child
by FanYaoiLover5
Summary: This is not actually about the book. It is my own story, which I hope will one day in the future be a book all its own. Read to learn more. Yaoi/Hentai/Yuri is included.
1. Origins

_The Lost Child_

**Chapter One:**** ---****Origins**

Once, there was a small town. The people who lived there weren't very rich, but they all cared for each other. The village was a little shard in the mosaic glass picture. In this century, the future was the present. Everyone had a car if they had the money, and every car floated off the ground. Wheels were obsolete. The technological age basically took over, but there were still the higher and lower classes.

Among the ranks' of the society , at the top there were royals, then servants, after that were the average, second to last were runners, and at the very bottom were slaves. Everyone was categorized by how much money they had. Anyone on top lived separate from everyone else. Servants lived with the royals, and royals basically ruled every one.

Royals were at the very top of the social class. They were the richest people in the world; anyone in a royal family was given incomprehensible treatment. Because royals were so elite, there were only about three families. Each family was richer than the one before them. The richest was called the Kagima clan; they virtually owned two and a half fifths of the small world. The second in command was the Amichi clan; they basically owned one and a half fifth of the rest of the world. The last and final family in the royalty class, the Mochi clan; had power over one fifth of what they called the world.

The second class is the servants. They are directly below the royal class. Servants served the royal class. Most of them were given extraordinary treatment, the rest of them were treated as if they were mere special slaves. A servant is normally paid well with money, food, housing, clothing, and basic necessities. Most servants were in the average class, but then were most likely in debt to a royal. It eventually becomes a lifetime job; most servants can suspend their time spent as one if they wish to.

Average class is in the middle. People in the middle class are not poor nor are they rich. Some Middlemen, as their referred to, are richer than others', and some are not as rich as most. They live average lives. Every man and woman has some type of job awaiting them each day. This class is the higher working group in a way.

Runners are like runaways, or the homeless. Basically, if someone became wanted or homeless, then they were a runner. Some runners' are orphaned children, but very few are. Most people in this class are confects that are running from their punishment, thus the class is defined as 'Runners'. A small take of this class were the homeless, or people that have lost their homes. A bit less than half of runners are orphaned teenagers, and children; most of which are caught and put into slavery.

Slaves are at the bottom of the food chain in a way. They are made up of people who owed large debts that they couldn't pay, children with no homes', confects put on probation, and the poor. Some slaves have families, while others have nothing to lose through hard labor. Children were abused and brutalized, but adults didn't need discipline for the children were hurt instead. Those who owned slaves could do basically anything to them.

People were very strict in this time. The world went back in time in a way. In this time war, slavery, poverty, democracy, all of these things were natural. Nothing was ever truly sacred. No one had true privacy, not even in their own home. There was a group among runners called "The Lost".

In this place people protected one another. They had no actual leader, so it was easy to get along. No one tried to get onto trouble. The Lost was made up mainly of children, and teenagers. This was because "The Lost" was orphaned children who stuck together. They didn't want to be slaves, so they banned together and hid. People call them 'Lost'. Every kid in The Lost had no family to go to. That or they just didn't want to be a slave. The Lost was like an underground railroad in a way.

Some people gave the orphaned children from 'The Lost' food, shoes, and clothing if the child or children came to them. Others would push them away or turn them in. A house that would give the lost supplies was referred to as a "Safe Place". Children who strayed from this, organization of sorts; were either on their own, or they just didn't trust people after they lost their family.

One day a small family of five was preparing dinner. A loving husband helped his wife in the kitchen, while a son played with his baby sister, while a small puppy ran around. Everyone was happy, even though they didn't have much money. The boy was about eight, the girl was four. The woman was twenty nine going on thirty, the husband was thirty two, and the puppy was maybe two weeks old.

Dinner was set out on the table. A warm loaf of bread in the center; with a hot succulent turkey, though it wasn't to big; a cube of butter, with a knife next to it; a pitcher of water to the left of the bread; with four plates around it all, nicely placed with silverware for each person, and a food and water dish on the floor for a dog.

The woman called the children for dinner, and they came running with a twinkle in their eyes, as the puppy trailed after them. Everyone washed up, sat down, and thanked god for the food set out before them, and for their loving wife and mother for growing older. "Now kids just cause' your mama's getting older doesn't mean she's **old!**" Everyone laughed.

They dug in, giving the pup on the floor shreds of delicious meat. As the made small talk, the father arose from his seat with a smile on his face, "Honey…" he declared," Me and the kids made you a little surprise!" he basically screamed his words as he walked into the kitchen. When he returned, he held up a steaming hot apple pie. It didn't look like much, but the mother enjoyed it. She couldn't stop smiling. They all rejoiced, even the puppy was overflowing with joy.

There was a knock at the door. Everyone jumped. The father got up again, "Who could it be way out here in the country at this time. I mean come on we live in the woods. No one comes out here!" he sounded almost annoyed. He walked to the door. The rest of the family took the plates and silverware to the sink. The door opened. "No…"The man stood still. The mother paused, "Imma see what's taken' your dad." She seemed worried, and rushed out of the room to the front door.

The children walked out into the hallway. They peered at the people at the door from behind a wall. Their father fell to his knees, and their mother gasped for air as she covered her mouth in shock. The men at the door were grim. They stood in black attire; one looked up, he stared past the adults, and glared at the children. The young boys' eyes opened wide. What is this feeling? He thought nervously. The man smiled an evil twisted grin.

"Sis we should leave." He whispered in his sisters' ear as he crutched down to her. "But mom and dad don't look to good." She shot back at her brother as if she was the older one. The man whom set his eyes on them looked at his comrades, "Over there the kid…" he said as if he was in a state of delight. "…I found im'. That's the one we need right there." The man smiled evilly. The mother turned to her children, and then wiped back at the men, "No, please, I beg you don't take my family from me." She screamed desperately, "Please, I-"The man through her to the side."Mom" The girl screamed.

"No, stay back, Shima." Her father screamed, he jumped to his feet, and swung his fists at the men as they attempted to invade his home. He stopped dead in his tracks. The boy was silent. He couldn't move; his fear wouldn't let him. The man his father swung at hastily flung his own arm to the right, blood followed as his father fell to the floor. A knife glimmered in the moon light, blood dripping off it; the blood of the boy's father.

As he lay lifeless on the floor, the mother began to rise. She turned to her spouse, only to see him cold and dead on the floor. She looked as if she were choking on her own breath. The man whom had killed her husband came closer to her; she sat in silence. He crouched down in front of her, "Do you want to save you children?" he said. She sat silent, and glanced at her children. The boy was in shock; the girl simply stared at her father. The woman looked back to the man, and nodded her head."Well then…" the man wrenched her up onto her feet, "…you'll have to die." he raised his knife to her throat.

"Mommy!!!!" cried the young girl. She ran towards her her."No, sister!" shouted her elder brother, "Don't!!!" The man swiftly turned to the youngster. "No respect." he said softly. He stabbed her directly below her heart. She stopped dead in her tracks; let out a small gasp; and fell back.

Her mother screamed at the site of her daughter's fresh corpse; still breathing; then not moving at all. The man set his gaze on the terrified boy; then back at his mother. He slashed her throat without a word, and dropped her to the floor.

The boys' eyes were wide as he stared at his family, lying there; blood still pouring out of their wounds like the waterfall to the east. The man who killed his loved ones turned to him. The boy looked directly at the floor at that moment. Don't look at him. He thought. Father, mother, sister…why? Father always said, "When you're scared of someone, look directly into their eyes. Memorize their face, and be brave."

The man came within an arm's reach, he looked up at him. He was grim, and tall. He looked into his eyes, one was red and the other was black. The man pulled him up by his neck collar. He stared into his eyes, and they both were silent; but the silence didn't last long. "Look boy, your family would have gotten in the way. They needed to be terminated for the better good." The man spoke as if he were a servant of god, making judgments on earth in his place. Bastard, He thought. "You have no right to decide when or why a person dies. You useless fool." The boys' voice was strict, like his father's when he was angered by someone.

"You sure got a lot of nerve, for a kid who lost his only relatives just moments ago." The man spoke with authority. The child looked away in regret and realization. That was my only family. He thought. That makes me an orphan, but…I don't want to be a slave. No…I won't…ever. Mom, dad, you wanted better of me. I'm sorry; I'm already letting you down.

"Now then kid, you're coming with us." The man lifted him higher. He gasped, and held the man's wrist to support himself. He bit his lip as the man smiled at his pain. The boy opened his mouth wide, and then bit the man's hand as hard as he could. "Agh!!!" The man screamed out in pain. He slashed at the boy as he let go; cutting his face. The child landed almost perfectly on his feet; he ran away from the men, through the back door in the kitchen. They chased him, but lost him in the woods.

One of the men took out his cell phone. "Yes…This is twenty eight, the target has gone runner, repeat, the target has gone runner….What? Yes the family is dead. Yes sir good bye." They left, and returned to their base.

The boy returned to his home later that night, hoping the men were not there waiting. No one was there. He walked through the house mindlessly; taking in every memory that came to mind. Each room was trashed, they had searched for something. Why? He thought. A puppy came out from under a side table. The boy ran up to him, and swept him off the floor into his arms. He hugged him tightly afraid to let him go.

He walked out to the front room. There they lay. He thought. Each one cold and dead, lifeless and still, unable to breath another breath, unable to think another thought. Yet I'm standing here…breathing, thinking, moving, seeing, feeling; I'm alive. All of the memories of his family came rushing into his head.

Tears swelled up his eyes, and ran down his cheeks. His dog licked the tears from his face. He looked down at him. "I'm so idiotic. You're sad too aren't ya boy?" The dog looked up at him with big blue eyes. His brown fur tinted with dirt; he licked his face. They both stood there, staring at the bodies of their family, wishing they would spring back to life and laugh again. Loneliness found its way into his heart. A single tear ran down his face.

_The dead are the dead…they can't spring back to life._ He thought. "No matter how much I want them to. They won't come back for me. No one can bring them back, but at least I still have you boy. Let's clean up and get out of here, before anyone comes back." He sat the dog down on a chair, and dusted the shelves, fixed the beds', swept the floor, and put everything back in its' rightful place. He grabbed some things' he would need; a change of clothes, a bit of food, some spare money he found in the couch cushions, and a jacket.

He signaled for the dog to follow him; the pouch hopped off the chair, and ran to him. They walked slowly, towards the town, were it would be difficult to find them. Those men might come after us, so we'll have to be careful. He thought as they walked across a big intersection. He was carrying his dog, so he would not stray from him and get lost.

Cars floated a foot or two above the street, city folk walked quickly, ignoring the wondering child. He walked into a dark alley way, wondering to the very back. He squeezed into a crack between two semi small trash cans, which were big enough to hide him from the view of pedestrians. He held his dog close to him, so he wouldn't get to cold.

They fell asleep after about an hour because of the city noises. They were awoken by footsteps running by them. He sat still, hoping he was not seen. The footsteps halted, they started coming closer. Fear stuck him; he held his puppy closer to him, and tensed. The footsteps got closer and closer.

A girl peered at him from the side of the trash can. She looked about fifteen. "Hey…" she whispered, "…are you lost?" He looked around, and then looked back at her in fear. "I'll take that as a yes." She said calmly. He hugged his dog even closer to him. The girl smiled with sincere emotion, and held out her hand. "Come on. I'll take you somewhere safe." She said in a normal tone.

He moved back, but then looked down at his dog for reassurance. The boy slowly held out his hand. Hers moved a little closer into his reach. He took her hand, and kept good hold on his dog, so he would not run loose and be lost forever. The girl helped him up. "Okay then. Let's get back to base. Since you're coming with, I'll tell you were we're going to go…" She spoke in a happy tone. He looked up at her. It would be nice to know if it's really safe. He thought. "I am from 'The Lost', and I'm going to take you back to base where you'll be safe. Okay?" She seemed cheerful, believable; there was no wavering in her eyes to say she was lying."Okay." He answered kindly.

They walked on for thirty minutes; when finally they reached an empty patch of land. They stood in the center of an abandoned lot. A boy who looked about eighteen stood in the far left hand corner of the lot. He looked gloomy. "Who are you?" He asked from across the lot. "I am fourteen lost." She answered back in a loud voice. "What of your company?" He asked suspiciously. "He and his canine are new lost, I retrieved them." She yelled back to him.

The boy kicked the ground eight times; then stomped twice. A cavern entrance opened in the ground, revealing a stair case that lead down. "Accepted!" The man yelled from across the lot. The girl dragged him down the stairs' to a large door. "Numbers' nine, four, zero, zero." She said firmly. The door opened slowly, letting out a bright light. He closed his eyes; when he opened them again, he saw at least a hundred kids. He blinked a few times, and rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"Now then we'll need your name, age, birthday, and your dog's name too. That's how people will get to know you, so fill out this form." She said dryly. The girl handed him a few papers', and began to walk away. "I need to go, so when you're done, turn them in to that big building in the middle. Okay? Bye Bye."She smiled and left him to fill out the papers'.

He put his dog on the ground, and walked around a bit; his dog followed. He walked up to a tall kid who seemed to be at least nineteen. "Can you please help me with these? I can't read or write." He held the papers up to the man. He stared shyly at the floor, wishing he didn't need to ask for help. "Sure, why not." The boy took the papers out of his hands, and pulled out a pen."Thank you." The young boy said.

"Okay then…What's your dog's name?" He read off the sheet. The boy sat there a moment."His name is Ace." He answered, smiling at his dog; that let out a squeaky bark in agreement. "Okay…" The man wrote it down. "Now then… When's your birthday?" The guy looked at him, waiting for an answer. "I was born on June Twenty third, year three thousand." The man jotted it down as he spoke."Got it, got it…Okay, How old are you?" The man asked sarcastically, for he could do the math."I'm eight." He stated as he pointed to himself."Now then…Lastly, what's your name kid?" He leaned in with a curious look on his face."My name is…is…"He paused nervously. I can trust him. He's just like that girl from earlier. He thought."My name is Akio Hajime." He said bashfully.

"Okay that's it then. Go turn it in to the building in the center of our little organization. Okay kid?" He handed the paper work back to the boy with the dog."Okay, sir. Thank you for helping me." The child took his papers, and ran off; his dog following at level speed.

They came up to a monument with a front door. He hopped up the steps, pausing only once to check to see that his dog was following him. At the top of the stairs were two giant doors; he walked up to the one on the right, and pulled it open with ease. He was shocked that the door was so light. He and his dog trotted in to the front desk.

"Um… Hello?" He stood tip-toed in front of the desk. A woman who looked twenty at the mast looked down at him. "Turning in your paperwork?" She asked cheerfully. He looked at the papers, then looked back at her and slipped them on to the desk. "A silent type I see. That's fine. Let's see. Akio and Ace, Right?" She looked at each one prier to saying their names. "Yes Ma'am. That is correct." He said sweetly.

"Okay then. He can be called Ace, but you shall be referred to as Haru. Got it. That way anyone looking for you will have a harder time." She spoke in a crude, cold voice; it scared him."Okay." He spoke as if he had been beaten into submission.

For nine years, the boy trained, thieved, and hid from the men whom killed his family. He had few friends, but the people who were his friends were strong and brave. Yet he could never fully trust anyone. Every year he and his dog, Ace, would make several trips back to his old home to leave roses for the dead.

They both became stronger, and more skilled. No one could ever catch them when they took something. Both Akio and Ace were considered wanted runners, but they were also wanted as members of The Lost. Life wasn't easy; they could only get rest when they were at the base. Akio went by Haru, but never truly accepted the name. His dog wore a hanker chief around his neck; it was impossible to ever remove. Akio had pure black hair with brown mixed in, he always had it down, for it wasn't long enough to be put in a decent ponytail; he wore a white undershirt with a blue fitted jacket over it, and a pair of blue jeans; he had cheap shoes, they were black vans. Anyone who dressed like him was an outcast in the fashion world.

People dressed as their class. If they were rich then they wore the most expensive clothes. Anyone who wasn't in the upper classes would dress in the clothing that they could afford. Average classes wore fancy looking shirts, and no one wore jeans; they were considered obsolete. Vans were incredibly cheap, and completely out of style; no one wore them. Pets' wore mechanical collars'; all of with looked expensive, but were actually cheap.

Akio was an outcast; not many people liked him. Both he and his dog were considered a nuisance. The Lost didn't care for someone whom didn't accept his name. Since Akio wouldn't truthfully respond on beat to being called "Haru" the organization wouldn't accept him.


	2. Alone

**Chapter Two:**** ---****Alone**

In the darkness of night I steal from the royal class, to give to my brothers and sisters. I dash from bush to bush, tree to tree; hiding from the guards. One of the guards glances at the tree I am behind, and for sure I think I got caught. "Hey Ralf, you hear something'?" The guard asks the other. "No. It's probably your imagination." The man says as they walk away.

I make my way to the kitchen like a ghost. "Okay Ace. We're running low on food supplies. We need to grab as much as we can without getting caught." I whispered to my dog. Ace has gotten really big, but I still don't know his breed. He nodded his head to show that he heard me. "That's a good boy." I patted him on the head.

The fridge was white, and it could obviously fit a lot of food with how big it was. The chef isn't here, now is our best shot. I thought to myself. I glanced over at Ace and as always he was ready to go. I jumped up like a spring chicken and opened the fridge carefully. In the refrigerator was every food you could think of. I grabbed everything with nutritional value and put it all in the sack on Aces back. "It's light boy. You can handle it."

Ace ran off back to base to deliver the food. I grabbed all the food I could; meats', fish, vegetables', fruits', bread, and even some junk food for snaking. I neatly and carefully put it in my bag. It all fits. I thought. Thank god. As I closed the fridge the kitchen door swung open. "You there." The chef screamed in rage. "What are you doing?" He yelled as he walked over holding a large knife. He must have been out carving a turkey or something.

I bolted for the window and jumped. The chef ran over and told me off. I landed in the bushes; it hurt but I had to protect the food. Guards ran to the scene as I attempted to escape. The exit was closing before my eyes; I was so close yet I couldn't make it.

I jumped on the wall, using the holes in the metal to climb. I got out of the palace walls and ran around the city until I had finally lost my pursuers. I made it back to base safely. "Haru. Your back! Ace is in the town square by the fountain." A young child shouted in joy. She wasn't very old, but she had enough energy to out run a thousand men.

I walked back to central. It was the place where you went to get food. After giving them all the rations I had stole I went to the square to get Ace. He was sitting by the fountain. It had a big statue in the middle of a beautiful goddess. "Ace. Time to go!" I yelled. He looked up at me and ran right over with what seemed like a smile on his face.

"Hey look…Its Haru. Or wait, that's right, you like to be called Akio." My rival announced to his friends. He was always a dick when he talked to me. His name was Alucard Von Crad; everyone called him Crad it was his codename. "Look Crad, you have no business with me so get lost." I turned away from him and walked off. He followed not far behind most likely hoping to annoy me.

"Aren't you the only one here who's both a Runner and a Lost?" He said with a cocky tone in his voice as if taunting me. I stopped dead in my tracks. Did he know? How could he have found out? Why was he announcing it? Was he going to say if he knew? I couldn't stop worrying. No one knew who I really was. No one knew of my past or why I was running away.

"Ha, Ha. Bingo!" He laughed with joy at my very shock. "What's wrong you don't want to remember it?" He nearly killed over with laughter. "I wouldn't want to either." He stopped laughing and formed a sinister look on his face." Maybe I should tell them. I would love to see the look on your face when you remember."

At that moment, without thinking, I hastily turned around and swung my right hand at his face. He blocked it easily, but then I kicked him square in the balls. He couldn't dodge; he fell to his knees. "You bastard." He said under his breath. I walked away without a word, my dog followed close behind.

I went to the building in the center of town. It was called 'The Registry'. The place got its name because it's where people go to handle living conditions. This place handles any problems you have concerning your home with The Lost. If you want a different house or to register yourself into The Lost. There's only one thing about why I was going there that was different from everyone else; I wanted out.

I walked up the stairs and pushed open both the doors. I hadn't been in here since I joined The Lost; everyone stopped and stared at me as I stood in the doorway. The room was as quiet as a graveyard as I walked down the center. "The Registry has always kept this a secret…Haven't they?" The woman at the front desk glared at me when I spoke.

"Haru…How do you know of the exit assessment?" She glared at me as if burning a hole in my head. Her voice was low, and she looked pissed off. "It doesn't matter how I know. What matters is whether or not you can figure out why I know." I held up my I.D. and set it down on the counter. "I want to take the exam…Now." I looked down at Ace who sat quietly on the floor.

The woman picked up the card. For a moment; she was sad, but that was either a lie or the truth. I can't trust people here. "Are you sure…Haru?" The sorrow in her voice was real. She looked at me with a sign of remorse on her face. "Trust me. I'm absolute. There's nothing left for me here; all I do is take from the Royal class. I'm a Runner, a Lost, and now…now I'm a Traitor." I was content with my own decision. I've had enough of these kids; I need to know why they came for me back then. His mind flashed back to the site of his family. He threw it aside, never to remember; it always haunted him.

The girl regained her outer cold heartedness. "Very well then. Akio, the moment you take the test…you're done for. You are here by-"She was hesitant to say it, but the words ended up being shouted out. "You are here by a Lost Traitor!" Everyone stopped to look in shock at the moment she yelled it out.

I walked to the empty hall on the left. I never stopped walking; not until I reached the end. A large wooden door stood closed before my eyes. Ace was on my right; he always follows close behind. Finally…-I thought. I don't have to listen to these little kids cry about being a slave. I don't need to be here. They just see me as a nuisance anyway. "I always was a burden to you people. So this is the end of Haru…I never did like the name."

I stepped through the door, hoping to find the city. I was in shock. I couldn't look away. "What the hell?" My voice was low and angered. My home. Everyone's body was still there. Nothing had changed, I was still alone. "What was I really leaving for? To come back to this?" I'm an idiot.

Ace walked over to my little sisters rotting carcass. He sat down in the center of the room. "The dead can't be brought back. It's…impossible." I looked down at the floor; the tears came crashing down as if they were attempting to form a waterfall. "Let's go Ace." Slowly I walked out the front door; being careful not to disturb my families tomb.

The streets of the city were cold; it was raining outside. A small boy stood in a dark alley way crying. I approached him, but before I could make contact a girl took him by the hand and led him away. My replacement I suppose. I was a little sad; I kept walking.

Guards seemed to be standing on a street corner mindlessly looking around. "I am wanted." He whispered to himself. I turned to look in the display window. Out of the corner of my left eye I noticed a paper taped to the window. 'Wanted' it said; with a slightly fuzzy picture below the writing. It was a picture of me. He glanced back over at the guards; they hadn't noticed me yet. I turned on my heel and began to walk away. After a moment I noticed three more guards coming towards me. I turned back; guards were coming from all corners' of the intersection. "This is suicide." He told himself. I walked the way I originally intended. Each guard was holding a paper; he didn't know what it was. Akio began to guess. It must be my wanted form; after all it is a recent picture. The light changed and I couldn't cross; he would have to walk directly next to the guard.

I stood next to the guard, patiently waiting for the light to change. "Remember Bud, this guy isn't that ordinary." The bigger guard was trying to talk silently, but he was obviously a loud mouth. "I know Ron, but we can't say that here. People can't know about…that thing." The man sounded suspicious as if saying Akio wasn't human.

"Stupid guards…" Akio blurted out. They both looked at him. Their faces became grim, and both of them looked again at the paper."Excuse me sir…" The bigger officer taped Akio's shoulder. He nearly jumped. _Did they realize who I was?_ Akio turned his head slightly in their direction.

"Yes? May I help you with something?" He muffled his voice to be safe. _Oh crap_, he thought. _Don't notice. Please god; I beg of you, please._ "Have you seen this man?" They held up the paper simultaneously. Akio glanced at them a little. "No." He answered hastily trying to avoid further contact.

Both the guards signaled for the others. All around him was royal army men. _No escaping. Shit…I should have stayed with the lost kids. _"Please come with us. If you corporate we won't have to use any unnecessary force." Each guard drew a gun from his vest. The light finally changed.

Akio dashed out of the center circle. The guards chased after him; rushing through clustering people. He ran down alley ways, and through intersections. At last he climbed up a building; Ace jumping up close behind. He stood with his fateful dog on the edge of the roof top.

"We got ya now Runner!" One of the men screamed as he halted five yards away. The rest stopped behind him. _I got two choices. One, surrender; Two…_ "You have no where left to run, boy. Just give up and come quietly. Akio looked over his shoulder at his pursuers'; he looked down at the ground stories below him.

"Forty to fifty high...What do you think men?" He glanced over at them; eyes filled with dread. They all seemed baffled by his words. "A boy runs from the law. He sees an opportunity to escape! Unfortunately...It may just kill him, but the men after him will most likely torture him to death." He turned on his heal to face the guards. A sad smile was painted onto his face. "Which does he choose? An unpredictable outcome or a slow but certain demise?" The men just stared at him as if he were insane.

Akio took a step back and Ace did as well. "The boy picked the unknown. To avoid what was to come!" Both he and his dog fell to their deaths. All ten of the men ran to the edge and looked to the ground.

Nothing was there but bystanders walking down the street. Each person on the roof looked at one another. They all headed back to the palace. Akio sat in the bed of a mattress truck with his best partner Ace.

_I can't believe this shit. I leave for a few hours, and I'm already alone. _He looked over at Ace. His brown and black fur glimmered in the sun light; blue eyes seeming to be filled with such emotion. "At least I have you Ace." He spoke lightly as if savoring the moment.

An hour later the truck stopped. Akio jumped out before the driver opened the trunk. He and Ace walked for hours on end before coming to a shocking halt; they both hid.

A beautiful girl was walking along a road in the forest. She had long flowing golden hair, white eyes that were pure as snow, a red gown, and flat shoes; she looked no younger than fifteen. She was accompanied by an elegant looking man; who looked tougher than he led on. He wore a dark red shirt, the color of fresh blood; with black leather jeans, and black shoes that could let him move with the slightest of ease; his hair was a deep crimson red, his eyes a light grey; he seemed to be at least eighteen. Compared to the girl he seemed gloomy.

Akio dared not to make a sound. _She must be a royal. _He supposed; what with the body guard and the fancy dress. "Princess, we must be getting back before dark. You'll father will be upset if you stay out late tonight. " The man spoke with care as to be gentle with the girl."I'm sure daddy won't mind as long as you're with me Haru!" The girls' voice was sweet and joyous, while the man's was a little sad and caring, as if he had a tragic past. "Very well. We'll stay out as long as you wish, but I'm telling your father that you gave me no choice." Haru smiled a bit. "Fine!" She replied. They walked on a bit, but they stopped at a safe distance from Akio.

He stayed in the bushes and watched carefully. The one called Haru went into the bushes._ Heh. He must need to pee or somethin'._ He let out a sigh of relief and leaned back onto a tree. "Thank god. He didn't notice me...But this is a nice tree." He paused for a moment to take in a breath of fresh air. _Wait...was there a tree behind me? _He looked at Ace and winked twice. His dog ran faster than a jet plane.

Akio looked up at what he was laying back on awkwardly. It wasn't a tree, but he seemed just as stiff with the scowl on his face. He stood up quickly and took a step back. "Hey there Haru my man. How are ya?" Akio was trying to be casual with the guy. Haru grabbed Akio by the color of his jacket and rammed him into a tree.

They both stared at each other. "Who are you?" Haru said silently as he held a knife to Akio's throat. The frightened boy stood silent for a second. "I said. Who are you?" Haru's voice rose a bit in frustration. "I am not at liberty to say my name. I'm A Lost Runner in your opinion." Akio spoke with authority._ I need to be strong...But on an empty stomach that might be hard._ Haru narrowed his eyes in anger. "So then you're Akio Hajime, the Running Lost Boy..." He glared at him and rammed him against the tree. He held the knife closer to his throat.

_Crap._ Akio stared at the knife. "Do it! Slit my throat. See what I care! Not like anyone's waiting for me at home. Your goanna hunt Ace and kill him too, so why keep me alive?" The man simply looked at Akio, and then lowered his knife. "Your wanted alive. You and the dog. I can't kill you Akio. Besides...We wouldn't kill your dog." He pulled out cuffs and put Akio's hands behind his back. "Why would they want me alive? And why wouldn't you try to kill –"He was cut off by Haru, who was tying a gag around Akio's mouth.

"Let us go princess. We must bring this man to your father." Haru's voice was calm and quiet like an older brother. The young girl seemed disappointed, but she followed peacefully. They walked up to the castle. Akio was carried by Haru so that he couldn't run. No one came to assist him. _Oh man... I really am alone. Mom, Dad, Sister_ ..._Why am I always left_ feeling _so alone?_


End file.
